<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>抱歉，但我不愿做皇帝 by 42unfound</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28691652">抱歉，但我不愿做皇帝</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/42unfound/pseuds/42unfound'>42unfound</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XIV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Compliant, Childhood Friends, Harm to Children, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, King and Lionheart, Loyalty, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Politics, Power Dynamics, True Love, Undying loyalty</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:41:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,835</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28691652</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/42unfound/pseuds/42unfound</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“死亡便是给我的奖赏。”雷古拉回答，他深知这意味着什么。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gaius van Baelsar/Regula van Hydrus, Gaius van Baelsar/Solus zos Galvus, Varis zos Galvus/Regula van Hydrus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>抱歉，但我不愿做皇帝</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/18850888">i'm sorry, but i don't want to be an emperor</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/jonphaedrus/pseuds/jonphaedrus">jonphaedrus</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>感谢原作者@jonphaedrus的授权。<br/>所有美好和感动都来自她，所有的错误和不适来自我。<br/>讲真的，如果可以请去看看原文，她是盖厨的神。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>i. 我不愿统治或征服任何人</p><p> </p><p>雷古拉八岁时，他被请去觐见皇帝。</p><p>自幼被家族作为皇座的护卫者而培养的雷古拉明白，来自皇室的邀请不容拒绝，他惟有秉持不符合他年龄的庄重礼节前去赴邀。</p><p>雷古拉被引导了阳台，他所见到的索鲁斯正慵懒地侧卧在沙发上，手臂悠闲地搭着靠背，阅读一份简报，他面前站着一位百人长，正低声向皇帝汇报。雷古拉站在靠门的位置，国都夏日的阳光明亮如常，在他脸上投下一缕虚无缥缈的温暖。百夫长敬礼后离开了皇室寓所，在身后关上了门。</p><p>在这片寂静中，雷古拉被独自留下了，一只羔羊只身困在雄狮和王狼之间。</p><p>新成立的第十四军团的军团长正以稍息的姿势站在沙发旁，用只有他和皇帝本人能听到的声音低语，皇帝本人微微侧头表示倾听。如今已经中年的索鲁斯与雷古拉心中所描绘的发丝胡须都色泽饱满乌黑的形象相去甚远：如今他的头发比当下流行的款式长，几乎已经转为灰白，还剩下的黑色多零碎的集中在梳得紧密的胡须，紧贴下巴来掩饰他的日益消瘦和蜡黄枯槁。他的双眼明亮，比起瓦厉斯有过之而无不及，他只穿了衬衫和马裤，手指上象征权威的戒指散发着耀眼的光芒，而他本人如此令人瞩目仿佛群星的目光都汇聚于此。</p><p>当他转头回应范 巴埃萨，他的动作中透露着亲昵与信任。雷古拉铭记在心，他提醒自己瓦厉斯曾说雷古拉于自己将如同盖乌斯之于索鲁斯，如今他终于有机会亲眼见证这句话的含义，明白对于眼前的军团长而言仿佛皇帝才是吸引他向北的矿藏。</p><p>“男孩。”索鲁斯开口，雷古拉即刻作出回应，他穿过房间，以久经训练的完美礼节向他行礼，如同一场表演。</p><p>两个人看着他，评估他的价值。他们都保持着沉默，纵使他的礼节已经受到长期的打磨，两人在默契中对他下了即便尚且微不足道的初步定夺。当雷古拉对上皇帝的视线，他突然间感到整个冬季的寒意都集合在了指甲根部，仿佛被人钉在了原地操控着他僵直的身体。</p><p>“修著斯家的孩子，”终于，索鲁斯开口了。他的口音，雷古拉一次又一次在心中提醒自己不要关注这一点，是乡音。他不像瓦厉斯自幼被作为统治者而培养。这是一个志在远方，而当他发现远方的世界仍有缺陷，就用规则和法律使其屈服，最终将其按照自己的宏伟蓝图重新构造的人。“雷古拉，对吧。”</p><p>“是的，陛下。”</p><p>“我没在问话，”索鲁斯的话语像鞭子似的劈向雷古拉使他条件反射地畏缩，而当他意识到时已经晚了。“所以你就是那还有点价值的家族安排在我家孩子身边的子嗣。”这一次他们目光交汇时雷古拉没有退缩，他立在原地一动不动。</p><p>他长于恐惧为伴。在加雷马，像卫星一样环绕在一个未来某日会成为皇帝的孩子身边意味着每一道阴影中都藏着威胁。但这一次，这不是恐惧。这是彻底的战栗，如此恐怖以至于无可命名，不安让雷古拉的胃绞成一团。</p><p>“告诉我，雷古拉 修著斯，你知道如何满足无底的欲望吗？”索鲁斯的手指摩挲着自己的下巴，他的目光直白而<em>恐怖</em>。“你有没有被问起过，你能为他分担多少负担？”</p><p>“他所要求的一切，陛下。”</p><p>索鲁斯冷哼一声，嘴角露出冷酷的嘲笑，他招手示意范 巴埃萨上前。“杀了他。”</p><p>一个心跳之间，雷古拉以为盖乌斯会犹豫。他知道仅仅两周前这位军团长镇压的瓦厉斯的父亲，使他爱人的中庭溅血，但那是一个意图篡夺他所不配的冠冕的成年人，为米德 南 加隆德赠与他的新枪刃试刀。有一瞬间他期望这不过是另一个测试，确保剑刃锋利依旧的测试。</p><p>然后盖乌斯上前了。他高出雷古拉许多，原本就高大的成年人在盔甲的辅助下更甚，黑色的面具显得深不可测、毫无怜悯，双眼处空洞黝黑。他没有任何犹豫，没有迟疑，没有质疑，单手抓住了雷古拉的衣领。他没有把雷古拉举起来，只是把他拽到里阳台边缘几步远的位置，每走一步，雷古拉觉得自己愈发——</p><p>冰冷和恍惚。他的耳边能听到自己的心跳，他能嗅到空气中自己散发的恐惧，酸意在他的舌根蔓延。他不能呼吸，胸口紧绷，肺仿佛身处深水中般痛苦。他不能眨眼，不能动，举起一根手指或动动舌头说话都做不到。盖乌斯没有放慢脚步，以无法抗拒的力量将他带到了边缘，拽着他的衣领单手把他拎起来，现在只剩他的外套和衬衫上的每一处缝线哀嚎着隔绝他和——</p><p>雷古拉低头。</p><p>雷古拉低头望向下面，再下面，再下面，从帝国宫的顶端到地面，一段遥远的距离。在落地前他就会是个死人了。</p><p>他知道。有人告诉过他。瓦厉斯告诉过他。</p><p>“停!”索鲁斯下令，随即盖乌斯停下，如同受训的狼犬被皮带拽住。他的手臂伸直，雷古拉的体重没能让他有一丝晃动。无知觉的雷古拉过于恐惧而不敢碰正拎着他的军团长，此时目光转向了仍然悠闲地靠着沙发，纤细的手指点着自己下唇的皇帝。</p><p>盖乌斯没有转头，他不需要看自己的主上，他是他手臂的延伸。现在雷古拉明白了。盖乌斯 范 巴埃萨是一柄剑刃，由索鲁斯 佐斯 加尔乌斯挥舞的剑刃。剑刃没有需求和欲望。</p><p>剑刃听从命令。</p><p>剑刃负责杀戮。</p><p>“告诉我，孩子，”索鲁斯开口，此时的雷古拉在自下方来的冷风中战栗，双手紧握着盖乌斯的手腕，他的衬衫被拽离原位几乎完全翻面了，重力已经准备好把他拉向地面。“<em>与荣誉相伴，或死</em>？”</p><p>雷古拉吞了吞口水，他的极尽所能发出清晰而没有颤抖的声音，带有在此之前他只能拙劣地想象其热烈，而如今才能够真正理解的坚定。因为从此刻起他明白如果他要做那个人的武器，他的盾牌，他的剑刃，他的狗，即使身边空无一物也会为他而战，自此没有投降，没有撤退，同时，也没有胜利。“放开我，阁下，若要我为吾主而死，那么<em>死亡便是给我的奖赏。</em>”</p><p>索鲁斯笑了。</p><p> </p><p>ii.我要向那些听得见我讲话的人说：“不要绝望呀。”</p><p> </p><p>雷古拉 皮尔 修著斯十六岁时，他被邀请去见王狼。</p><p>这当然不是他们的第一次见面：在他的半生之前，盖乌斯 范 巴埃萨对雷古拉和他的忠诚的严酷测试敲碎了他原本就岌岌可危的童年，碎片中走出的不再是个孩子而是男人。</p><p>“有趣，”盖乌斯 范 巴埃萨没有转身看向他，他双臂背在身后，低头专注于桌上一张显示西伊尔萨巴德兵力分布的地图。“你的主人在第六军团效力，你的名字却出现在了我的征兵名单上，<em>有趣</em>。我本以为你会与他同去，但你现在在这里，勉强算作少年的年纪，在我的军团服役。”他正立转身，头盔的遮挡使他显得冷漠且深不可测。“请容我好奇其中的缘由。”</p><p>“他们说，”雷古拉小心翼翼，仿佛正在法庭上举证，四面八方都有意图割开他喉咙的匕首，“漆黑的王狼是条忠诚远甚于理念的狗，永远回应召唤，所以皇帝敢把他放出去。我也需要学会驯从。”</p><p>有眼睛的成年人都能看出，没有索鲁斯在身边时的盖乌斯是截然不同的人。当索鲁斯在，他是一个从属，是皇帝灼眼的存在感的苍白反射；是太阳投在海德林的阴影。当索鲁斯在场，你可以忽视他，因为皇帝使身边的一切都变成黯淡脆弱的仿制品。而当他独自一人，他却有强烈的<em>存在感</em>，散发着危险和威胁、使人瞩目的<em>电场</em>。这是成为军团长时甚至比皇帝本人当时更为年轻的男人，正是这个人征服了比大多数人一生所见更为辽阔的土地。</p><p>这是曾经把一个孩子拎在离地上百星寸处，能够眼都不眨地看他坠落的男人。</p><p>雷古拉终于意识到，眼前的人被称作<em>漆黑的王狼</em>是因为他视理性高于忠诚。有野性的生物不可能被真正驯服。</p><p>“你倒是充满了惊喜，”盖乌斯的声音里有一丝温柔和幽默，从头盔下传来若有若无的笑声，“那么我能为你做什么，皮尔 修著斯？”</p><p>“您是铁匠，”雷古拉回答，“此身任凭您雕琢。您剑锋之利远非我所能及。”</p><p>盖乌斯停顿了片刻。“我相信我们能让你有所作为，一个如此渴望荣誉的孩子，嗯？现在跪下，十夫长。”雷古拉几乎喜极而泣，他从未这般渴望如此。</p><p> </p><p>iii.他们强迫你们去操练，限定你们的伙食，把你们当牲口，用你们当炮灰</p><p> </p><p>当雷古拉 萨斯 修著斯二十四岁时，他被邀请面见军团长。</p><p>他在阿里米格收到了连夜送来的军令召他回国都，将他从十四军团调之第二军团并晋升为军政官，辅佐一位新军团长，调令要求他即刻出发。雷古拉因为天气原因迟到了一星时，当他抵达加雷马后被即刻引到了军团长的私人住所。他仍然穿着制服，但在进门前摘掉了头盔，被传唤进屋时夹在手肘下。</p><p>正在等他的军团长是他时隔三年未见的人。瓦厉斯 耶 加尔乌斯，曾和他并肩的男人如今比他高出了一头，他的面庞愈发深邃和英俊，他指挥的能力也随着岁月日益成熟。瓦厉斯线条硬朗的嘴角颤抖然后在见到他的瞬间露出了笑容，雷古拉做不到抑制自己回应他的笑容，情感肆意嘲笑着礼节。</p><p>“您气色不错，吾主。”雷古拉竭尽全力让自己听起来镇定，“新的称号很适合您。”</p><p>“你的也是，军政官。我听范 巴埃萨阁下说起你在他麾下的诸多事迹。”他们跨越国线来往的书信的多年都抵不上这个瞬间他的声音，他的音色，他唇上的纹理，都因岁月的相隔变得深沉而温柔。</p><p>“您在给我帮倒忙，吾主。”瓦厉斯一侧眉毛上扬。“竟相信我会像对待狼犬一样对待一位国王。”</p><p>瓦厉斯的眼眸变得深邃，经过盖乌斯的打磨，雷古拉变得坚韧锋利。他是一柄不需要命令和要求的武器，现在他的主公将其收回手中启用，赞美他锋利的棱角。</p><p>雷古拉跪下。</p><p>瓦厉斯试了他的剑刃，对锋芒十分满意。</p><p> </p><p>iv.不要为奴役而战斗，要为自由而战斗！</p><p>当雷古拉 范 修著斯四十岁时，他被请去见一个将死之人。</p><p>整个加雷马都知道他们即将迎来一次觉醒，即使远在多玛，瓦厉斯寄来的信件也使雷古拉保持跟进国都的情况。即使他俊美的双唇常吐出谎言，他的双手极少出现差错，雷古拉对现状不抱多少希望。</p><p>索鲁斯 佐斯 加尔乌斯奄奄一息，随时都会被召去来世。</p><p>觐见前他在宫里见到了瓦厉斯，此时面上已经少见地挂起了几缕默哀的意味。当雷古拉问起是否知道召见他的原因，那种怀疑的神情已经比任何答案令人担忧。就信息量而言，知道得再少也好过<em>一无所知</em>，而索鲁斯即使步入晚年，也绝非寻常老朽。</p><p>他不会平白无故把雷古拉从远东撤回来。</p><p>皇帝房间内的窗户都关上了，窗外了保护层对抗着从荒芜的北方吹来的秋风，屋内的柴火旺盛，灯光昏暗。他的面庞消瘦，雷古拉曾在他中年时见过的猫科动物般的优雅如今已经离坐在他面前的此人而去了。他的体态佝偻，一只眼因白内障蒙上了雾，右侧的脸出奇地平静，嘴唇自上个夏季的一次突发中风后总是不止地打颤，现在的索鲁斯从捕食者到腐肉不过一步之遥。</p><p>然而，他的气场仍未有任何衰减，为此雷古拉在下跪时几近愉悦。“陛下。”他说，面低垂向地面。他觉得自己仿佛又变回了小孩子，获得的所有功绩都被剥去，要重新证明自己的价值。“您召见我。”</p><p>“起身，孩子，”索鲁斯发话，随即他急迫的声音就被衰老的无力打碎。雷古拉起身，发现那人注视他的目光一如既往的灼热。“我倒有点希望你赶到时我已经咽气了。你想让自己的主子坐上王座吧，不是么？”唐突的逼问让他失了神，他的双唇麻木地触碰几次，没能说出一句话。“我没剩多少时间等你支支吾吾，更没工夫听好话了，说实话或离开我的视线。”</p><p>终于，雷古拉清了清喉咙，声音破碎。“我承认，陛下，我确实抱有这样的想法。”作为军团长，他在进屋前没有被搜查。雷古拉能杀死索鲁斯，他身体抱恙而且手无寸铁。不过是一瞬间的事。</p><p>“那么你没有这么做的理由？”</p><p>“我没有能护卫吾主皇座的兵力，而且盖乌斯 范 巴埃萨还活着。”</p><p>此时，索鲁斯向后仰去爆发出笑声，这是丑陋刺耳的笑声，让雷古拉头盔下的头发几乎竖了起来。“真是出乎意料的笑话啊，盖乌斯不欠我什么。”所有加雷马人都知道这点——皇帝和他的心腹如今天各一方，在大陆的两端遥遥相望，做和平时的盟友，战时的爱人。“你要知道，他没准会为你接下来这份责任向你道谢。”</p><p>一出好戏，选错了观众。即使朦朦胧胧二十年过去，幼时的记忆与如今的眼前所见相争，雷古拉的理智舍弃了他，他的耐心消磨殆尽，口无遮掩起来：“如果您在盖乌斯之前离去，陛下，所有加雷马人都知道将由他决定谁将坐上皇位。训练有素的狼犬不会背叛，而我只得祈祷在自己的有生之年不会见到漆黑的王狼背叛主人的那日，因为我想甚至死亡本身都无法阻止这件事。”</p><p>盖乌斯 范 巴埃萨也许流失了一点对他君主的爱，但过去对至高无上权力太过依恋的九人打开了<em>遗祸</em>的胃口。只要盖乌斯还活着，就会由盖乌斯决定继承人。</p><p>有时，事实就是如此简单以至于无需开口所有人都心知肚明。</p><p>索鲁斯看着雷古拉，仿佛第一次亲眼见到这个人。“我担心，”终于，他呢喃着，“我的孙子不明白相比起物质的需求，一个知己要重要的多得多。”皇帝露出了雷古拉常在瓦厉斯脸上见到的表情，几乎一模一样的眉毛挑起一边，似笑非笑。“我亲爱的孙子知道为了看见他带上皇冠你能做什么吗？<em>与荣誉相伴，或死</em>？”</p><p>“<em>死亡便是给我的奖赏。</em>”雷古拉回答，他深知这意味着什么。</p><p> </p><p>v.野兽正是用这些承诺骗取权力。</p><p>当雷古拉 范 修著斯四十二岁时，他被请去觐见皇帝。</p><p>雷古拉有幸在他面前拜跪，献上他自牙牙学语时起秉持的忠诚，并看着瓦厉斯登上他帮助赢下的皇座。也许，如果他是更忠诚的加雷马子民，雷古拉会她为故去的奠基者默哀，而只有真正忠于加雷马本身的子民才会为曾经如此激昂地捍卫她桅顶的王狼而默哀，不过雷古拉不在这两类人之中。</p><p>他的瓦厉斯光辉四射如同水面上的阳光，残酷如加雷马的严冬，如今坐在雷古拉为他赢来的皇座上，从血与骨的纠缠中将其解放。范 巴埃萨曾经为索鲁斯 佐斯 加尔乌斯所做的，范 修著斯能够为瓦厉斯 佐斯 加尔乌斯做更多，那人的中间名在他舌尖如同甘露，他将其传递给瓦厉斯如同祈祷。</p><p>雷古拉没有杀死一位皇位的继任者：他站在象征盖乌斯 范 巴埃萨陨落的衣冠冢前，在灰烬中选出了候选人。雷古拉并不感到同情，因为他执行了正义，并会持之以恒，再一次地，再一次地，再一次，再一次。</p><p> </p><p>vi.独裁者解放了自己，却奴役了人民!</p><p> </p><p>当雷古拉 范 修著斯四十四岁，他清算自己的一生，并为自己所做的一切并非徒劳感到荣幸。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>